


The moment Éponine became one of my close friend

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, The rape warning its for safety, dont worry, there is no descrptive of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac notice someone is missing in the meeting this week. And despite what Grantaire say he's determinate to see if Éponine is as fine as she claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment Éponine became one of my close friend

I knew Enjolras for long enough to know that when the finals are coming he become a zombie who bites you if you try to disturb him. So when I agree to be his roommate I knew that every week of the final it would be better for the sake of our friendship that I was going to sleep elsewhere. At least until his final exam. I don’t want another tantrum of his because I woke up too early and broke the few hour of sleep he authorizes himself between the student association and his homework.  

«No cigarette inside Courf.» I look at Jehan who frown looking at me while brushing his long and blond hair. I rolled my eyes and went on the balcony to finish my morning cigarette. That and a coffee was the only way for me to start my day on the good start. I look at the city waking up. The bakery in front smell like bread, the flower shop where Jehan worked just opens their door and two schoolgirl walking to the university in the short dress. God I love warm weather. It’s when the hunt starts; it’s when the girl doesn’t bother to have too much on them. Whoever invited summer dress needed a Nobel Prize. I can wait to be backing home for the possibility of bringing perfect girls like those two back to my bed. I finished my cigarette and my coffee a smile on my lips. When I came back inside, Jehan had made pancakes with fruit salad while humming a Taylor Swift song. Yes this is going to be a good day.

After leaving Jehan to one of his poetry class I went to the library to grab a book I needed and because I knew Enjolras and Combeferre were going there before class to work on their paper and talk about tonight’s meeting for the student association. Thanks to Grantaire’s poster we knew more people will come tonight than the usual fifty. I found them in the back of the library where no one could distract us and our whispers won’t bother anyone. But it’s not like people go to library those day. With internet things are easier. «Finally! » Sighs Enjolras as I sit beside Enjolras that was pale as a ghost.  I raised an eyebrow and look at my watch. «Five minute late, this isn’t the end of the world. » I said with a smile. Enjolras was always a punctual person but when he’s stressed he tend to put his stress out by focusing on stupid detail like being five minutes late. «Anyway» Said Combeferre to cut my roommate to start a tantrum. «We need to prepare tonight’s meeting, people come because of the budget cut and half of them probably doesn’t know why we are planning a manifestation so it’s important that we explain them everything before even talking of going to the streets…»

We manage to plan and debate quite a long time before the planning was written and approve by us three. For the first time of the day I saw a smile drawn on Enjolras lips and I felt better. Something in the back of my head always worry that his body won’t follow and I’ll got a call from the hospital saying he’s having a breakdown.  Combeferre had an exam to attend and we wave him goodbye, looking at the clock I realised it was pass noon. Enjolras and I had a class at two but he didn’t seem to bother and was already working on an essay due next week. I am sure he had finished it and was only checking for the fifth time if everything was in place so I sight and put my hand on his paper. «Let’s grab a lunch. I’m hungry» It was a bit of a lie since Jehan cooking skills made me eat more that I should have but I wanted Enjolras to have a break for his own good. He opens his mouth to protest but seeing my eyes he close it. «Okay fine.» He finished by agree. «But let’s do it quick» Happy I grab my bags and books and walk out with him to go to the coffee shop not so far from the university. They had sandwich so it will be quick enough for him but at least I will have made sure he ate something in his day.

The coffee was surprisingly empty for a final week where, usually, people were going to coffee and bars to stop being distracted from tv and video games. In this time of the year, this is the best place to hunt for nervous school girl who need a bit of relaxation by my hand. «Hey R! » I said as we enter. I forgot he was working here and every time I see him behind the counter I’m surprised to see him there. At least he looks more alive than when he’s half drunk in our meeting. From Enjolras’s jaw tension I can feel how he dislikes the boy but I never understood why. Yes he’s a cynical and he’s there because of Éponine but she missed all week and he was still there at his duty, never missed his delay for the poster we asked him to do and he makes us laugh when time is needed. If Enjolras is the brain of our group, people say I am the heart. And yes I admit its true. I care about the people who come to our reunion. I care about my friend. I love them. I love them all. With their quality and their flaws. «Go sit I’ll take care of it» I said nudging my friend. I didn’t want to upset more Enjolras that I had to today.  I wanted it to be a good day and so it will happen.

As my friend went to a table and open his book I walk to the counter to order lunch for the both of us.  «How is the final going for you» I ask to make conversation as he’s brewing the coffee I order. Grantaire in his usual nonchalance shrug. «Okay I guess. If I could I wouldn’t be here I need to finish a painting due Friday. » He said continuing to prepare my order. «So I guess you will miss tonight? » I ask in a frown.  Even if I don’t like people leaving us due to their homework it was something understandable. Everyone and I first would take all the time the student association was taking from us lately to put in into homework. But there are causes that can’t wait the finals. We needed to go to the street even if we had papers due. Grantaire frown. «No, I’ll come. I gave my words so will I» He said. I try to hide my surprise; it’s the first time I heard him having interest in the association. «Well Ponine did too and she didn’t show up all week» I recall. Grantaire froze a small second before giving me the cup of coffee. «She just don’t deal well with the stress like me. I can perform under pressure. Not her. If she didn’t come it’s because I forced her to stay home and do her work. Don’t be mad at her for that it’s my fault. » He was doing our sandwich and the fact that he wasn’t looking at me make me frown. He seems ashamed and I didn’t like it. We always treated people as our equal in the association. «I am not mad» I said calmly to show him the truth of my words. «I wasn’t talking about you.» He answer looking at Enjolras who was reading. I smirk and laugh a bit. Oh so that’s why he was acting this way. The fact that Enjolras asked him last meeting where she was? Yes our leader asked it in a rude and cold way that wasn’t his intention at all. Grantaire was too far impress by him for his own good. «Don’t worry, if he doesn’t understand ‘ferre and I do. We just miss her. » I assure my friend who give me a weak smile before giving me my order. «I am sure she miss you too.» He simply said taking my money.

The fact is I didn’t believe what Grantaire said. Yes I could understand that Éponine was stressed by the finals and she needed to focus. But she was only showing up in her class, never met us for lunch, answer hours later our text message and that its if she’s doing it at all. Something was wrong with Éponine and Grantaire was covering for her. That got me worried. We were friend for months now, what was so dramatic that she was avoiding us now. So, while forcing Enjolras to eat his food, I promise myself to go check on her later. Maybe if it was really due to school I might be able to help her.

So went the day. After our class, Enjolras and I went up to the apartment quickly to get change, eat and go to the reunion where about a thousand students were in the café. The bartender seems overwhelm but I knew they won’t mind the extra money we bring them right now. We talked about the budget cut the university will have if the law passed in the congress and with the approbation of all we decide to go do a manifestation in front of the prime minster house this weekend. With Enjolras word people left the café Musain ready and motivated to ask the government for a changed. And Combeferre, him and I couldn’t be more happy to see finally a spark of desire form the other to gain our right.  

I left my friend drinking together, celebrating our meeting to go see Éponine like I promised myself earlier. I knew Grantaire wasn’t coming for long moment when I saw him opening his second bottle of wine. We will have time to talk alone. After taking the bus and loosing myself in this part of the town I never went –let’s say it wasn’t the safer part- I manage to find the address and knock on her door.  After a moment in open and lets say I wasn’t ready to see Éponine in that state. Dark mark under her eyes, pale as a ghost, clothes five times too big for her and hair in a mess. I never saw her like that. She wasn’t like Cosette who put hours in her daily preparation to look perfect but I always knew Ponine had enough pride to fix her hair and put something decent before seeing us. Never had I seen her poorly dressed or ugly. «Hey» she simply said, not even trying to hide her surprise. «Hey. I was just checking up on you. I…I miss you» I wanted to say _we_ miss you but quite frankly I was missing her. She was a great add to our group and she was a great friend. Always taking care of everyone, always laughing, always up for a debate. A perfect balance of fun and revolution. Girls like that are rare and she left an empty spot in our group with her absence.

She made me enter and went to tie her hair in a bun before offering me something. We end up sitting on her balcony, enjoying the first warm night of the year a beer in our hand. And she finished telling it to me what the real deal was. I was right that Grantaire was covering for her. I knew for quite long that she had a thing for Marius and was more than surprise when he come to tell us she help him to get a date with Cosette. I thought she moved on and help him have her friend but from the pain in her eyes I knew I was wrong. We all were. «Hey there’s plenty fish I the ocean Ponine, and Marius wasn’t the smartest one. I love the kid but believe me you can find better.  If he never understood how you loved him then he’s not worth your love.» I said wrapping my arm around her as the sun gave his lance glance before diapering into the night. We all knew how found she was of Marius for weeks now and decide not to do anything because, quite frankly it wasn’t our business. But maybe we should have. I love girls but I hate to see them broken heart. And even more when a girl was my friend. «You just need to get laid and move on.» I said in a joke. But apparently it didn’t work because Éponine tense into my arm and burst into tears. Oh god no. Not a girl crying. I don’t know how to handle that. 

«Hey. Hey calm down. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I said but I’m sorry» I said putting my beer down to hold her into my arm totally confuse. She warp her finger at my sweater like her life was depending on it and cried into my arm for minutes, trying to talk but not being able to do anything but to sob loudly. «I’m sorry Ponine. Shhh. Please stop crying» I said lost and confuse. What did I even said.

\----

Jehan: Are you coming to sleep tonight or the finals are over for E?

Jehan: Never mind he told me he had a test tomorrow. I guess you too

Jehan: So are you coming?

Jehan: Where are you by the way you left so early?

Jehan: Well I’m leaving in two hours, you know where the key is if you want to come by to sleep

Jehan: Tomorrow it’s waffle day

Jehan: I’m leaving the café now

Jehan: are you okay?

Jehan: I guess you found a girl and are way to busy to text me.

Jehan: Good for you :D

Jehan: The waffles are always available tomorrow morning.

Jehan: Sleep well! Or do something else. AH!

 

I chuckle as I see those dozen messages Jehan wrote me during the night. I had plan to go back to him after checking on Éponine but things didn’t work that way and the last thing I knew I woke up in her bed. Her hairs were still wet from the shower I force her to take and she mumbled when I left her arm. I put up the sheets so she will sleep a bit longer. Her pajama was short enough to wake her up due to the cold air we had this morning. And I wanted Éponine to sleep. After the hard night she had and the talk we had, she needed more than four hour of sleep.

I leave quietly her room and smile as I smell coffee. I intend to go buy some with bread before waking her up but apparently Grantaire was already awake. In the living room, painting on the floor, his headphone on his ear. I look at his art and smiled, not sure to understand his abstract concept but it was beautiful. As always. The guy can be many things but he has talent.  When my shadow hit the light of his paint he jump and look at me surprised. «Shit you scared me. » He said in a laugh as I join it. «Sorry. » I said while he was standing up. «It’s okay. I knew you were here I saw your shoes in the hall.» We heard him arriving home a four am and stumble to his room totally drunk. Éponine wanted to go see him but I made her stay in my arm as she was about to fall asleep. She needed more support than him last night, and I am sure he wont mind. «Coffee?» He ask walking into their kitchen. I smile at the perspective of it and walk with him. «Please?»

Not to wake up Éponine we end up on the balcony talking, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes in this cold morning. Last night was so warm what did happen. I hate spring for that. «Did you and Ponine…» I turn my gaze to Grantaire who was looking at me weirdly as he didn’t finish his question. No need of a drawing to understand what he meant. «No…oh go no.» I said but seeing him frown I clear my throat and calm down a bit. « I mean…no we didn’t. She just needed someone to hold her and I was there that’s it. » And maybe Grantaire didn’t know but for me waking up in a girl bed and being fully clothed and without having touching her wasn’t how I work usually. But yesterday, after Ponine’s confession it was my last thought about doing something like that. She just needed a friend who hugged her and make her believe her world won’t crumble once again. I still don’t know how to handle what she told me. She wasn’t just heart broken, her wounds were way more profound and no one here could ever think of what she went through. No one but Grantaire. And I totally understand him for covering for her now. I would have done the same. «Oh... okay. I was finding curious that you two were…  » He pause himself, clearly not sure how to say we might have slept together all night long. It made me smile so I hide it by drinking my coffee. «Well she’s not the type who have one night.» He finished.

I smile and blew out smoke before answering «I know. » unable to look at him. I never saw him so protective over her it was rather intimidating. I wonder what he will have say or do if we actually slept together «We just talked late and she fell asleep on me so I slept here that’s all. » I explain not knowing really what to say or not to say. «Is she okay? » I look at him. He was worried. Really worried. And probably hurt. Because I think he knew her too well to know we didn’t had a small chat all night. If I am here this morning its because she talked to me about something important. Something he might not know. Oh god…did he know. «I don’t know. I think there were thing that she needed to get out of her chest and she didn’t want to bother you because of your finals.» I said, using her words when I asked her if she ever talked about it with him. Grantaire laugh and finished his coffee. «Yeah, that’s more like her. She always thinks she’s trouble to me. »

He grabs my cup and went inside to fill it with new and warm coffee before sitting and lighting his cigarette. We said in silence together for a while and it made me realise how little I knew about him. Or even Éponine. «She…she told me everything.» I said. I needed to talk about what she told me yesterday and from all my friends I knew Grantaire was the one who could maybe ore understand me. He was Éponine’s friend way before us all. «But like… _everything_. Is this true? I mean did her dad..» I bite my lips. Unable to ask it. _Did her dad really raped her._  I put his coffee down and look at my surprised and speechless.  «She told you? » he ask after minutes that felt like hours. I nod. Unable to accept that her words were true.  Grantaire curse quietly before putting his hand in his hair, trying to figure out what to say. Just like I was. « You know you are the first person she ever talked about it beside me and the judge in court.» He said looking at me. I felt my heart drop. «really?» He nod and look away, pretending to watch the town as he was probably lost in his mind. In his memory. I felt so wrong to be by his side right now. «Oh….» was the only thing I managed to say.

Grantaire finish his cigarette before talking. «She don’t trust people easily. Marius was the first one she had since. » He was protective. And I could understand that. I could have said the same to any men that will be near her now. I don’t ever want to see her that much broken and lost like she was yesterday. «Yeah she told me.» I admit. I wanted to slap Marius and scream that he should have fall in love with Éponine instead of Cosette. But love doesn’t work that way. And I promise her to never tell anyone about it. «So if she told you, she trusts you a great deal…So don’t break her heart men. Just…. Don’t. Please.» And I knew he wasn’t just talking about saying to everyone her secret. I don’t know how but I gain Éponine trust and it was my duty to prove her that men aren’t just people that can break her down.

«Morning guys» Éponine’s voice made me stop answering and Grantaire gave me a look to make me understand that our conversation should never left the balcony. I whisper him a «I won’t. » that made him smile and we went to the kitchen to eat with her. Before I left for school she wraps her finger around mine and kiss my cheek. «Thanks Courf.» She whispers with a small smile. «Anytime Ponine. Anytime.»

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be corrected later by my awesome Granjolrass later  
> I hope you liked it  
> this one is really long woa D:


End file.
